Flushed Away 2: A Diamond in the Rough
by thundra501
Summary: What happens when Roddy long lost sister steals a very rare gem from The Toad that has special abilities? Will they reunite? What will happened when a guy gets obsessed with Rita? Read and Find out!
1. Shocking Reunion

It has almost been a year since I was flushed away and yet it only feels like a week. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. It just that I can't get over my past pain and that is something I have been hiding for quite a while now. My little sister Juliet was bought first by a rich looking guy. He looked like royalty or a noble, I couldn't really tell but it hurt to hear that I was not going to see her again.

Well I am going to tell Rita since she has noticed me hiding something from her. I know she will never love me anyway since she is in love with some guy named Bruce Hawkins. I am not going to let that hurt my friendship with Rita, but he is the jealous type. Well let's see what happens now.

**Normal POV**

A beautiful young rat was sneaking about The Toad's lair. She was around 20 years of age and she was stealing a bright blue gem. The gem had a rare gift to show you the past, present and future. She knew The Toad's scheme before she lost it to him on purpose. She was not going to let that idiot hurt her long lost brother.

"Soon Rodders, we will be together. You'll see big brother, I won't disappoint you." Juliet said to herself

She took the gem and ran off into the night. Silently praying that her brother was still alive.

Rita was waiting for Roddy to tell her what was bothering him. She had a feeling it had to do with what Bruce said to him in front of her. She still wasn't talking to him because of it. She can't believe Bruce would treat her like a prize and stoop so low to insult Roddy. She wasn't going to let Bruce tear apart a friendship so grand. He finally shows up to Rita looking as if he didn't sleep again.

"What's wrong Roddy? Is it because of what Bruce said? You just haven't been yourself, Rodders, and I'm worried sick." She said causing him to smile a bit

"You remember how I told I had a family. Well, I only have a little sister now and we were separated at a very young age. I think she is alive but I may be wrong. I hate not knowing, Rita! It's hurt to not know what happened to her." He replied completely breaking down in front of her

"It's going to be ok Roddy. You know you're my first mate, and I should have not let my guard down with Bruce. He won't bother us anymore because I am not going to talk to that incompetent fool." She replied hugging him close

"Hello, I'm looking for Roddy St. James. Have you seen him, I'm his little sister." A young blond rat asked

"Juliet, is that you?" Roddy asked shocked

**Me: I don't own any of the Flushed Away cast members except Juliet**

**Juliet:Read and review please**

**Roddy: Stayed tuned for Chapter 2**

**Rita: Thank you for reading**

**Me: Thanks for your reviews**

**_What will happened next? Will The Toad hunt Juliet? Read and Find out_**


	2. Past Revealed

Roddy was so shocked to see his own sister alive and well that he ran to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. He was so happy that he could have shouted his joy for all of underground London to hear. He was crying tears of joy and said:

"You don't know how wonderful it is to see you again. I thought I lost you." Through his tears

"Easy on the shirt bro. I stole this from The Toad and I need to find the other four. Who is your girlfriend?" Juliet asked smiling

"She is not my girlfriend, Juliet. She is my best friend and captain of the Jammy Dodger II, her name is Rita Malone." Roddy replied somewhat in a sad tone

Rita caught the tone and couldn't help but say:

"So what happened after your separation? How did you know where to look for him?"

"Well a lot has happened such as a jealous toad try to flush me out the palace in Arabia. Prince Charles travels a lot and we were all on vacation when it happened. I learned how to fight and our family history turns out our family has a lot of military history. Our dad is still alive and so is mum with your twin brother. This gem has a special gift that showed me everything, go on take it." She replied giving Roddy the gem.

He takes the gem with caution, however the very second he touched the gem he saw his whole past play out before him.

_'The night had been a dark and stormy one. A young rat with a young woman was hiding in a cave with a young boy. They looked as if they were scared and the poor lad had been crying. The young female states:_

_"He may need to live as a pet to avoid General Hawkins. I won't be able to see him grow up or find his first love."_

_"You may be right love but what of the other children? We can't place them all in the same shop; they will be easy to spot. I want Roderick to grow a strong young man with a lot of courage." The male replied in a sad tone'_

He was pull out of the flash back and looked at Juliet for an answer. She knew what he wanted to know and said:

"General Hawkins is Bruce Hawkins' father. You are the oldest in the family and the closest to a sailor in the family. Not my first choice of words to say to a long-lost family member but I guessed I have no choice. I was raised by a gypsy named Amora and learned a lot on how to steal so I stole the gem after I found out the Toad scheme and it is not easy to ruin this time." She replied causing Rita to ask:

"What is the scheme, Juliet?"

**Me: Thats all for now**

**Juliet: Thundra does not own any Flushed Away characters**

**Roddy: Read and review please**

**_What is The Toad's scheme and can Rita and Roddy stop him? Read and Find out!_**


	3. Training

When Juliet finished telling them how the scheme was to separate them and kill them so The Toad could flushed the city away like before, they were not surprised. In fact this scheme was exactly what they expected the Toad to use but it doesn't mean they are not worried.

"So you are telling us that we are targets in his stupid scheme?" Rita asked in a calm and mocking tone

"Believe me that at first I thought the stone was joking until it showed Bruce telling Roddy that he is no good for you. I knew what to do which was give the stone and steal it back. However Roddy needs to know how to fight to stop him." Juliet replied serious

"Well in that case, what are we still standing around here for? Let's get out of here!" Roddy replied eager to learn how to fight

"I second that notion." Rita replied jumping on the Jammy Dodger along with Juliet and Roddy

Bruce on the other wanted Rita to agree with because Roddy was a posh pet. He told Roddy those things to persuade him to leave the sewers so he can get Rita to be his. Little did he know that Rita had slowly been falling in love with Roddy with each passing day. He thought he was the most charming lad in all the lands and that he can have any girl he wants; but ever since Roddy was flushed here, he couldn't even get a single date. Roddy was the hero while Bruce was the zero and Bruce didn't like to be a zero.

He was on his way to sweet talk Rita when he saw a huge boat sail. He figured he could sweet talk her with a new ride. He felt that he just had to have Rita in love with him and she wasn't having any of it. While he was shopping for a new boat, Roddy was training.

"The first thing is balance. You must keep your balance in order to fight. You however lost your memory of ever fighting so I have kept your medallion for such and occasion." Juliet said putting a medallion around his neck

That's when Roddy got his full memories back and shook his head violently. He smirked and said:

"Ready for training sis."

Rita was amazed by how that medallion brought back his memories and how it helps keep them with him. Then a song comes on and he starts singing:

"_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Hey lets go_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Nobody gonna wanna get next to me_

_Cause they know (they know)_

_I'll take this one I won't let it go_

_Doesn't matter how you approach the scene_

_Just go (just go)_

_You're everything you want when you hit the door_

_I dare you to challenge me_

_You'll be begging for mercy please_

_Just watch! _

_I'll give you something to follow_

_Cause I have been waiting so patiently (to the left)_

_To let the fire come out of me_

_I fought you up again,_

_I'm just letting you know"_

At this point Roddy and Juliet fought to the rhythm of the song and sang it at the same time. Roddy was actually starting to have fire dance around him causing Rita to see Roddy under a different light.

_"I keep giving you fire_

_I'm a heat it up_

_Under my control_

_Here's the night you've been waiting on_

_Fire_

_I'm a light it up_

_Gotta make it hot_

_This stage is mine_

_So set it up_

_A genius knowing no one can take this crown_

_It's so great (so great)_

_They can cool me off when I hit the stage_

_Burning hot, the spotlight has spelt my name_

_I feel famous (famous)_

_The crowd cheers me on I can't get enough_

_I dare you to challenge me_

_You'll be begging for mercy please_

_Just watch! _

_I'll give you something to follow_

_Cause I have been waiting so patiently (to the left)_

_To let the fire come out of me_

_I fought you up again,_

_I'm just letting you know_

_I keep giving you fire_

_I'm a heat it up_

_Under my control_

_Here's the night you've been waiting on_

_Fire_

_I'm a light it up_

_Gotta make it hot_

_This stage is mine_

_I keep giving you fire_

_I'm a heat it up_

_Under my control_

_Here's the night you've been waiting on_

_Fire_

_I'm a light it up_

_Gotta make it hot_

_This stage is mine_

_Let's set it up_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_Yo Yo Yo_

_I keep giving you fire_

_I'm a heat it up_

_Under my control_

_Here's the night you've been waiting on_

_Fire_

_I'm a light it up_

_Gotta make it hot_

_This stage is mine_

_I keep giving you fire_

_I'm a heat it up_

_Under my control_

_Here's the night you've been waiting on_

_Fire_

_I'm a light it up_

_Gotta make it hot_

_This stage is mine_

_Let's set it up_

_Fire!"_

Throughout the whole song both Roddy and Juliet singing and fighting. The fire danced dangerously close to them causing Rita to say:

"When can I start training?"

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Rita: Review**

**Roddy: Thundra does not own Flushed Away**


End file.
